Caught by the Fur
by Libertygirl2995
Summary: Three years after Love Fades, the Strigoi are getting stronger, and other creatures that go bump in the night are also ready to come out and play. Rose is gone, no one seems to know where, and Lissa requires a new level of protection, Dimitri isn't enough anymore. He can't seem to protect her by himself anymore. Queen Tatiana sends Lissa and the gang into hiding. Who will she meet?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing regarding the series Vampire Academy. I am only going off of what I have read, and seen. Enjoy.

Southwest Pennsylvania – Clayton Manor

My bones were cracking, displacing themselves from their original position. Shifting into that of my new persona. The howls of my family surround me as they finish their change, running to catch up with them all. My heart beating in my ears, feeling the blood run through my veins as I took off on all four, smelling anything and everything. My eyes easily attracted to everything around me, seeing all the new colors, the patches of green, the animals scurrying for cover. Fight or flight; being the hunter (me) or the hunted (them). Have I ever hurt a human, never, not once, and that is something I pride myself on. Neither has my family, we tend to keep to ourselves, staying away from prying eyes of those who could find out our secret.

Montana – St. Vladimir's Academy

Lissa's POV

Three years. It has been three long years since my best friend, Rose, up and left. Hell, can't say I entirely blame her, not after what I did, not after what Dimitri did. We are all at fault here. In the past few years I have been teaching Spirit magic at St. Valds, or as Rose used to call it "Vampire Academy," and honestly, I have been pretty happy. Been married for about a year and a half, two years to my amazing boyfriend Christian Ozera, and Dimitri has been my Guardian ever since he was reinstated. Christian and I have been trying for a baby, but since we are both Moroi, it is quite a bit more difficult for us to have a child together.

Still, honestly, I feel worse for Dimitri. Love of his life gone due to those stupid words of his: "Love fades, mine has." Seriously, I feel bad for him regarding his time as a Strigoi, but you do not do that to the woman you love. He did, and now she is gone. Gone. Hell she didn't even leave a single note, nothing. I know somebody must know something, but if they do they aren't saying. I just hope that where ever she is, wherever she has been, that she is okay.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lissa's POV

Red rimmed eyes stared back at mine, one arm holding by arms next to my waist, the other wrapped around my neck. Whether the Strigoi holding me was planning on killing me, or awakening me I did not know. "No. No please, don't do this. Please," I shouted trying to squirm away from the Strigoi. I knew it wouldn't do much, but I could hope. 'Oh Rose,' I thought, 'why can't you hear me, why can't you hear me through the bond? Why haven't you come to save me?'

"LISSA," Dimitri screamed as he staked the Strigoi from behind, killing it, and enabling my release. Grabbing my arm, he forced me to run in front of him, opened my car door and shoved me in. Effectively getting me out of harm's way, at least while the fight was going on. Slamming my door shut, Dimitri went to open his own, not staying to help the rest, only one thought on his mind, saving me.

No POV

Just as Dimitri was unlocking his own door, keys made of silver sitting in the car door lock, his legs were kicked out from underneath him. Smashing his face on the door as he went down, crunching his nose against the window, before the Strigoi kneed him in the stomach. Rolling him over to look at him, and delivering a punch to his cheek. "You know Dimitri, you should have just stayed one of us. Would have ended a hell of a lot better for you," the Strigoi said, smirking down at his next target, blood lust shining in his eyes.

"Hmm, you see. I don't think so," Dimitri stated as the Strigoi was staked through the heart by Alberta, falling right on top of him in a disgusting manor. Dimitri pushed the corpse off of him as Alberta offered him a hand up, he took it, and allowed her to pull him to his feet.

"Losing your touch it seems Dimitri," she said as they both got in the car. The Strigoi attack had not been a planned attack, mostly just rouges hunting around the mall at night. Being out this late wasn't typically allowed but Lissa really needed some supplies for her class in the morning. Teaching some sort of new topic, or something.

Dimitri glowered at the road ahead of him, yellow line after yellow line, swerving in and out of traffic. Trying to make sure he got Lissa back to campus safely, and after tonight, he was bound to get his ass reamed out. He shouldn't have needed Alberta there to help him, there were only three Strigoi, and he let himself get distracted. "I am not losing anything, Alberta," Dimitri practically growled at her, hoping for her to drop this conversation, he wasn't in the mood to talk about anything, let alone what happened tonight.

Arriving safely back at St. Vlads wasn't a difficult task to accomplish after the three Strigoi had already been slain, granted, now all he needed to get through was the meeting with Headmistress Kirova that was bound to happen, more than likely later on today. Opening up the car door for himself and Lissa, Dimitri grabbed all of the purchases just as Lissa was swooped up in a hug by Christian, who couldn't stop muttering in her ear just how thankful he was that she was safe. The scene was just too romantic and private that Dimitri had to force himself to look away, growing uncomfortable and sad that this was now his life, no more Rose, not since what he said to her way back then, all those years ago.

Only having to hold it in for a few more minutes, Dimitri manned up and lugged all the purchases to the room that Christian and Lissa shared on campus. He made sure they got in safe, and dropped her purchases off at the door. Bidding them a good night, Dimitri turned himself around and continued on the quick walk to his own room. 'Only five more minutes. Five more minutes until your own room, where no one will walk in on you,' Dimitri thought, a single tear rolling down his cheek. Biting his own lip, he opened up his apartment door, entered, and secured the lock. Crashing with his back against the door, he couldn't help but fall down the door sobbing. He looked around the room, and everything just screamed Roza. He remembered the night of the Equinox dance, when Victor gave her the bewitched necklace, he remembered the cabin that was hidden deep into campus grounds where she gave him everything; he remembered the feel of her underneath him, ever curve of hers matched him perfectly, like she was made for him and only him. But most of all, he remembered _that_ day; the day where he sat next to her, hearing her go on about how she wasn't giving up on him, how she'd never give up on him, right before he looked her in the eyes and said those awful words to her, "Love fades, mine has."

Those words couldn't have been so far from the truth, but seeing her, seeing her step back and clutch at her chest like he physically broke her heart in two, he could see she believed him. How could she have believed him? Did every touch, every kiss, every moment between them seem fake, or was he just that much of a monster that she actually believed something like that could happen. That he could actually have given up on his one and only, on his goddess, the woman who risked everything to save him. Looking into her eyes before she ran out, he could feel it was the wrong thing to say to her, it was the worst thing he could have ever said to her, but what could he do? He was way to broken beyond repair and couldn't just let her sit there and think that he could be fixed. He never thought, absolutely never thought, that she would run away again. That she would just leave Lissa behind without any word as to where she was going. At first, they thought she was kidnapped, but with the way her room had been neatly organized, with only a few personal belongings missing, they realized. She ran away. Again. But this time, it was because of him.

Three years it has been since anyone has seen her, Dimitri's heart was breaking more and more ach day but there was nothing that could be done. They tried everything; they tried Private Investigators, sent out some of the best Moroi trackers but nothing could be done to find her. Some started to think that Rose was dead, especially since the bond between Lissa and Rose and been painfully separated, about two years ago. Two years after she disappeared. There was no way that Roza could be dead, he could feel it in his heart, his soul mate was still out there, she just had to be hiding somewhere. Hopefully creating a better life for herself, one where she didn't have to worry about giving her life for someone else's if need be. One where she could have a family. A family. Now that was a painful thought for Dimitri, he always wanted kids, even though he knew he and Roza could never have them, but at least if they were together they would be a family. He didn't even want to think about someone else being with her, someone else holding her close at night, kissing her, and taking care of her. No. He'd rather die himself than have that happen.

Dimitri forced himself up and off the floor, walking to the bathroom to clean off his face and take a shower. He looked in the mirror, his eyes red and puffy from crying, he took a wet cloth to his face and wiped it down, before deciding to forgo the shower. Setting his alarm for a little bit earlier, he would take one in the morning before breakfast, before someone came to his door with a message that Headmistress Kirova was demanding to see him in her office at once. Climbing in to bed, he shut his light off and gripped his pillow. An odd sense of calm washed over him as he looked at the picture of his Roza right next to his bed, and he felt like he could almost hear her laugh, or the sigh she made right before she cuddled up closer to him, in what he called his bed. He drifted off to sleep, the scent of her wafting through his nose and all around him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

No POV

Dimitri groaned out loud as a strong pounding started in on his door, a voice screaming out at him through the strong metal. "GET UP, Cradle robber! Kirova wants to see you in her office in five minutes! No later," Adrian Ivashkov called through to him, barking the order before storming away to even see if Dimitri even rolled out of bed. Adrian couldn't be bothered, this cradle robber drove away his best friend, the girl he felt he loved. Yeah, he heard from her time to time, only at his insistence. Granted, he couldn't really mention that to anyone, but still. It would be so much better if she were here, then maybe, just maybe she would have given him a Gods honest chance. God, ha that is a funny thought. If he even existed, then maybe Rose wouldn't have left, or better yet, not turned into what she was now. He knew that Rose didn't mind her new life, it did cause a few hard nights at first, and her crying into his arms in their lovely dreamscape that he created. All he could do was hold her and whisper that it would be alright. That he would visit her as soon as he got the okay from Kirova, which was probably going to be sooner than he originally expected.

Jumping out of bed Dimitri looked at his clock and swore, it never went off so he didn't even have time to shower off his self-pitying funk from last night. Crap. Of all the things that could go wrong, that had to happen today! Maybe his luck really was going south, next to this all he probably had to do was eat some undercooked meat, or maybe even a poisoned apple. Forcing himself to his closet, Dimitri grabbed a fresh guard uniform, combed his hair and sprayed on a quick whiff of cologne; trying to at least appear a little bit fresher than he looked. Rushing out the door, Dimitri locked it from the inside, before sprinting down to Headmistress Kirova's office. Upon arriving at her door, Dimitri knocked once and entered, seeing Kirova already sitting behind her desk looking quite agitated as she waited. "I am sorry, Headmistress, my alarm appears to have never gone off this morning resulting in me not waking up on…." Dimitri started before Kirova cut him off with just a look and motioned him to sit.

"I'm not exactly interested in hearing your…excuses, Guardian Belikov. There are more pressing matters to attend to right now," Headmistress Kirova started, most of her look aimed at Dimitri, but peering to his left and right, which just happened to sit Lissa and Adrian. Lissa being here, Dimitri could understand, he almost failed to protect her last night, but what did this drunk ass need to be here for. He couldn't wrap his head around it, and he was actually quite afraid of the outcome that was bound to be told to him.

"So it has come to my attention that Guardian Belikov is having trouble protecting you as of late, Princess Dragomir. Is that right," Kirova questioned Lissa, looking at her with eyes that appeared that she already deduced the answer, and came up with the solution.

"Well, not necessarily. I mean yeah, he hasn't been the best as of late…" Lissa started in, causing Dimitri to stiffen but keep his Guardian mask tightly in place. He never expected Lissa to turn on him like that, he thought they were on friendly terms at least since she aided Roza in bringing him back from, well practically from the dead. Staring at Kirova as Dimitri sat in his chair, he could already see that this punishment was most definitely decided, she never fully trusted him even thought he was cleared of all charges. Never fully believed that what Lissa and Rose had brought back was fully Dimitri.

"That is all I need to hear," Kirova stated waving her hand in Lissa direction, pretty much silencing her without saying so before continuing, "I know exactly what I am going to do."

Dimitri's POV

Sitting in this chair was actually more nerve-wracking than usual, never before have I been in here to be reprimanded. I never felt so small, unless of course it is with Yeva, because she knows everything before it happens. Silently sighing in my head, I looked at Headmistress Kirova awaiting what she was going to say. I automatically thought that I was going to be dismissed, I mean that is the only reason Lissa was more than likely hear, she must have said something last night to Kirova or Christian about thinking that I wasn't a good Guardian anymore. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, maybe I could finally go out on my own, get a real job. Just be away from this world for as long as could be. Continue to track down my Roza. Kirova started to speak again, slightly smirking like she knew something I didn't, I looked to both my sides in my peripheral vision, Lissa appeared confused as well, and Adrian well, Adrian had the same look as Kirova.

"I have been in contact with a family in Southern Pennsylvania, no they are not Guardian, nor are they Dhampirs, well not all of them. At this moment, I'm not going to tell you what they are, if they wish for you to find out then so be it. You know one of the family members there, her and I have been in contact for a few years now every once in a while, Lord Ivashkov has been as well. Ever since she ran away three years ago. They will be able to protect Princess Dragomir and Lord Ivaskov by their selves, but since you are Princess Dragomirs Official Guardian, you are going as well. Perhaps you can learn a thing or two," Kirova sneered at me, but my mind was reeling with this new information.

Ran away three years ago. There was only one girl that I know of that ran away from the academy, and that was Rose Hathaway. My Roza. My Roza was alive, safe, and I was going to see her. Stay with her. We are all going to stay with her for an unspecified amount of time. I didn't know how to feel other than ecstatic, a little confused, and concerned as to why Kirova was in contact with Roza and her family.

That thought hit me hard. Roza. My Roza had moved on, and I didn't think I could take it. Maybe they wouldn't be a real family, they didn't seem like it. Looking over at Lissa she seemed to not be able to breath, and I had to do something, "Princess Dragomir, are you alright? Can I help you to your room," I asked, as she nodded. I helped her stand up, gave one look at Adrian before walking Lissa out of Headmistress Kirovas office.

Getting Lissa to her room, I told her to go in and pack as we were leaving in only a few hours, a plane was already booked. Nobody but Kirova seemed to know where we were going to be going, so who knows what was going to go on. All I knew was that I was going to get a second chance, at seeing the love of my life, and this time I was going to do whatever the hell I could to make sure that I would get that second chance. Make everything up to her somehow, and get her back. I needed to.

Roses POV

Bones cracked for the second time that night resulting in a bit of pain to spread throughout my joints, but it went away as quickly as it arrived. I stood up, no longer on all fours, and cracked my neck quickly releasing the pent up gas. Looking around, I noticed Liam looking at me, not yet shifting back to his human form yet, he tilted his head causing me to laugh, and I gave him a quick wink before turning my back to him. I grabbed my clothes from where I placed them behind the tree, I put them on quickly; I was starving and needed something more than a rabbit to hold me over right now. Walking inside the manor, my nose was quickly assaulted with the smell of pancakes, all different types: Banana, chocolate chip, buttermilk; it all smelt amazing. Moseying my way to the kitchen I noticed Deacon, and Clay over at the stoves working their asses off cooking breakfast for our little army, or should I say family. We ate like a tiny army though, but hey we needed to keep up our strength if we were going to stay on top.

Sitting down with everyone at the table, was a little crowded, considering there were six of us. Waiting for the signal, we all looked at Deacon and watched him take a bite, before he nodded at us all. The nod caused an all-out war to assault the table, five pairs of hands taking and grabbing whatever food we could get our hands on, feasting like it was out last meal, when it was far from.

"So," Deacon started talking, and we all looked up, ears perked waiting to hear what he had to say. "I was thinking over what Rose was telling me, about how an old friend of hers is apparently in need of protection. I have spoken with the headmistress at this school and decided that it would be a good idea for us to help out. Take them in for a while."

This statement caused everyone else to look at Deacon like he had a second head, Liam was the one on edge the most considering he is newly changed. "Are you kidding? What if they find out what we are?! What are we going to then, kill them? Change them? I wouldn't bestow this life on anyone, I hate changing myself, and fighting off whatever may be coming, and now we have to protect some freaking vampire bitch," Liam freaked, but before the last word was even out of his mind I was up and had my hand around his throat, tightly squeezing as he grappled to free himself.

"If you EVER speak of Lissa that way again, family or not, I will personally rip your head off your body before you have time to even register what is happening," I said in a deathly low voice, everyone around me heard me but they weren't stopping me, and forcing me to let him go. They knew I was when it came to the people I loved, I was willing to sacrifice myself and I wasn't about to let that change for some newly changed ass. He tried nodding, and could only whimper and grab at his own throat as I dropped him down on the floor and headed to my own room. No one saying a single word to me, in fact I could hear Clay laughing in the background at Liam. Saying things like, 'dude, you just got your ass kicked. Too bad.'

Kicking open my door, I closed and locked it before collapsing on my bed. I was exhausted but I couldn't sleep. I had way too much to prepare for if Lissa was going to be arriving, then I had a thought…oh shit. If Lissa was going to be here chances are HE was as well, considering he is her Guardian. Crap, why didn't I think of that. My heart had healed a little bit, not enough to fully heal. I don't think I would ever fully heal, I still loved him. No matter how much I didn't want to, no matter how much he didn't love me. No matter how much he would never love me, my heart clenching painfully at the thought.

Oh well, not like it matters. At least when I was a Dhampir we had a small chance to be together, but now, we didn't even have a chance. Not since he is a Dhampir, I'm sure there were rules about it or something. Some law about interspecies. Nor would I ever ruin his life, take him away from the one job he loved the most, the one job that made him feel like himself. Not that he ever be with me again, still, I could wish.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

No POV

All packed up and ready to go, Dimitri grabbed his bag off of his bed, and swung his backpack over his shoulder. His backpack containing his computer, wallet, and other necessities. Stopping to think for a minute about what he was about to do, about how he, Lissa, and Adrian were about to board a plane to the middle of nowhere to go and be with his Roza again. To be protected by Rose and her…family; a family in which he just hoped had no romantic connection to her. Maybe that was selfish, actually it was indeed selfish but he couldn't seem to help it.

Walking out of his room, luggage in tow, Dimitri walked over to Lissa and Christian's apartment. Knocking once before entering, he saw them in quite the tearful goodbye considering he wasn't accompanying them on this trip. Too much business for him to conduct here at the academy, nor was he in any actual danger. "Lissa we need to head out now if we are going to make the flight. Adrian is apparently meeting us at the airport, and we don't want to keep him waiting," Dimitri sneered the last part, chuckling slightly at the thought of Adrian panicking when they didn't show up. Granted, Dimitri was actually relatively sure that Adrian would just board the plane and leave their asses behind if they didn't show up on time.

Lissa sighed, and said, "I'm coming, I'm coming," to Dimitri, before turning back to Christian and giving him one last kiss and hug goodbye. Him not coming with her was not the best plan, but what could they do. They couldn't stow him away, and he wasn't required to come along. He didn't need the protection, but without him there, she didn't know how she would stay sane. The only ideal thought of this was that she was going to see Rose again, her best friend. She was finally going to be able to reconnect, to apologize for the way she treated her when Dimitri was restored. Apologize for not having her back or helping her through whatever pain she was feeling as well as Dimitri. All she wanted was for her friend Rose back, and she was going to make sure that happened. Her and Rose belonged together as best friends; Rose as her Guardian. Rose and Dimitri belonged together, they were soul mates, and nothing should come between that. Ever.

Lissa turned and grabbed her bags as well, stepping out the door and around Dimitri, she risked one look back at Christian fearing that he would disappear right before her very eyes. Nothing mattered to her more in that moment. Nothing more than her, Dimitri, Adrian, and Christian being safe.

6 Hours Later

Dimitri stepped out of the plane, holding out his hand for Lissa to grab on to and help her out of the plane. Grabbing all the bags, Dimitri turned around and met eyes with a golden eyed man. He was tall, quite obviously strong, and there was just something about him that caused Dimitri to dislike him. This man made him quite uncomfortable, and that didn't normally happen. No one was ever able to make him feel so uncomfortable that the hairs on his arms stood up, no Striogoi, no nothing. Walking up to him, Lissa and Adrian taking place right behind him so that he could easily protect them if need be.

The man spoke up, voice deep and precise, "Are you the three from St. Vladimir's Academy," his eyes wavering over the three people in front of him. Eyeing them with a quite pensive look that seemed as if he was peering deep into them, getting a good read on each of them. Making sure that none of them were harmful to him, and that they wouldn't do anything that could cause harm to his family.

Looking back at him, Dimitri finally just nodded before saying, "Yes, we are. You are," questioning him as to what his purpose may be. The guy just smirked and opened his door for them, motioning for them to get in. Dimitri realized that they weren't going to get any answers from this man, but he listened. Helping Lissa into the car, and allowing Adrian to help himself, he went to go and get in the passenger seat before the man quickly told him that the seat was already taken. Dimitri couldn't even peer into the window as the windows were totally blacked out. Sighing, he opened the back door and quickly squeezed into the back seat with Lissa and Adrian.

Once Dimitri was all seated in the back, and looked back to make sure that all the bags were in the back of the car, he was able to look around to the front seat. The only thing that he could really see was long black hair, a fair complexion, and a girl in sunglasses. Dimitri could tell who it was practically right away. Reaching out, he touched her on the arm, and whispered, "Roza," causing the girl in the front to turn around. She looked back at them through her sunglasses, and all he wanted to do was stare into her deep brown eyes. Rose slowly reached up and removed her sunglasses causing Dimitri and Lissa to gasp at her golden colored eyes.

"Hey guys, how you been," Rose asked looking at them with a smile on her face. Dimitri couldn't believe it. Everything about her was still as beautiful as it originally was. Though, now, he just couldn't put a finger on it, but something was different. He didn't know what it was, but all he knew was that Rose was also causing that same uneasy feeling to appear in him that the man in the front seat caused. What it was, he didn't know, but desperately hoped he would find out soon.

Roses POV

Seeing him walk out of that plane caused some of the worst anxiety that I have ever felt. My heart was beating so fast in my chest that it felt like it would beat out; my heart didn't usually beat this fast unless I wasn't in human form. My insides were screaming to tuck and run, that I was still just a child in his eyes that there was no way he could ever love me. 'Calm down. Calm down and just act normal,' I chanted to myself internally, I must've started to shake because Jace reached out and placed a hand over mine. Locking eyes with me, he said, "Hey, it's going to be okay. Lissa and Adrian are your best friends. Lissa sounds alright from how you briefed us about her this morning, and Adrian, well we all know how awesome he is from all your guys' phone calls. Don't worry about Dimitri, if he tries anything or says anything out of line, we will take care of him. Don't worry. Okay." I found myself nodding and calming down from his soft words, he always knew what to say to make me relax. From the moment Jace and I met we instantly had a sibling connection. We loved to fight each other, physically and mentally, but then at the same time, we were insanely protective over one another.

I turned and watched Jace exit the car and speak with Dimitri, well more like speak at Dimitri. One thing about Jace is that he loves fucking with people. He was allowed to speak with them, but at the moment he was just really enjoying making the three of them uneasy. It was quite funny to say the least. Finally, it seemed like Dimitri realized that he had no other hope but to trust Jace, even though Jace hadn't given him a reason. No one but us, and Kirova knew where they were, which made them safer than ever at the moment. Kirova would never give out such a vital piece of information regarding the safety of Adrian and Lissa unless she wanted Queen Tatiana to sentence her to death. Adrian was practically the Queens pride and joy considering he was her nephew, and anything he wanted, Adrian usually got.

By the time they got in the car, I could instantly tell Adrian knew exactly who I was though he wasn't going to say anything to the others until they guessed. He was more likely to either confront me at night or while I was dreaming. His dream walking led to quite the privacy between us, usually leading to a bit of making out so both of us could get rid of some pent up aggregation. Out of the three of them here, Adrian was the only one who knew exactly what my family was, and he was going to keep it that way. He has seen the wrath of Rose Hathaway, and it was not pretty.

Just as the car started to roll away from the tarmac, I heard an almost inaudible gasp come from Dimitri who then proceeded to reach out and touch my arm. "Roza…," he said in such a loving tone that I didn't know what to think, my heart started to race again and I gripped the cars center console to try and fight it.

Turning my head to look at them, I smiled a bright smile and took off my sunglasses, forgetting about my new eye color and the affect it had on people. "Hey guys, how you been," I started with, my voice coming out stronger than I felt. They both proceeded to gasp at the sight of me, and my heart dropped. I forgot how uneasy I could also make people feel, especially vampires. This was going to take some getting used to. As I turned around, a single tear rolled down my cheek, realizing that I may have just completely scared away Lissa, and Dimitri. I don't know what I would do if they were scared of me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lissa's POV

Golden eyes stared back at Dimitri, Adrian, and I, and I felt like my breath had been taken away. I didn't know what to say, what to think. None of my thoughts went the way I planned. I thought I would be able to deal with this; with seeing Rose again, my best friend. I thought I would be fine, I thought I would be happier, instead I just felt betrayed. I felt the darkness spread through my mind and my heart. I tried to reach out to Rose mentally, but was met with a block. Nothing was working, and I started to panic.

"Stop the car," I said calmly, but just resulted in being ignored as we raced through the darkening streets, trees after trees passing. I jumped looking out the window when I thought I had seen a dog, a big dog. Dogs and I never got along, being a Moroi and all. I couldn't breathe, causing me to finally snap, "Stop the car, you golden eyed freak!"

This seemed to get the guys attention, his hands gripping the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles turned white. Putting his foot on the gas, he came to a sudden halt causing Dimitri, Adrian, and I to fly forward straining against our seatbelts. "What the hell is the matter with you? When I say stop the car, I mean stop the damn car," I freaked as I went to unclip my seat belt, Adrian putting his hand out to stop me, and Dimitri wasn't good for anything. He just kept watching the back of Rose's seat like a lost puppy.

My eyes glared at the driver in front of me, daring him to disobey me once more, but his look shocked me out of that. His glare was so much fiercer, his teeth gleamed, and his eyes showed nothing but anger. "Listen _princess,_ " he sneered, "I don't work for you. Do you understand me? I don't do what you tell me, when you tell me. So no, you aren't getting out of this car. You will sit, and you will stay like a good little vampire until we get to the manor. Got it"?

My heart dropped as did the darkness around my mind, this man, he scared me. Something wasn't right with him, and he had no right to treat me like that. I was here for protection, so after all, shouldn't he be doing protecting. I just never thought that I would need protection from my old best friend. I looked out the corner of my eye at Dimitri, I expected him to step up and say something to this man for talking to me so rudely, but he didn't. He didn't even bat an eye, instead he looked back and me and just lightly shrugged his shoulders. SHRUGGED HIS SHOULDERS! Not okay. Not okay at all. Huffing, I sat back in my seat and just continued to stare at the back of the driver's seat. Not making a sound.

No POV

After Lissa's outburst, everything went eerily calm, nobody said anything and all that could be heard was the light purr of the engine as it trekked along the road. The car passed tree after tree, each one drooping a bit more every few miles. Fall was hitting, and it was starting to hit hard. The temperatures dropped at night, usually just before the sun set. Nothing too drastic, but still enough to let inform everyone that this wasn't going to be a nice winter, definitely more bitter than the last one; and if this car ride was the judge of anything, it wasn't just going to be bitter in terms of cold, but feelings as well.

Sitting up in the passenger seat, Rose just continued to stare out the window, drifting in and out of her thoughts. This was not going exactly how she planned, granted, even she didn't know how something like this was supposed to go. Yeah, she was still in love with Dimitri, and while she wasn't exactly too fond of Lissa at the moment, she still assumed that they were going to be on friendly-ish terms. Instead, it seemed like this was going to be more of a babysitting gig, and that wasn't exactly what she nor her family signed up for. Thankfully, Rose still at least had Adrian, she knew from a prior phone call that he wasn't going to be able to stay long, he had to get back to work, and Sydney. He was just staying for now to visit Rose under the pretense of 'helping' Lissa get settled in to her new surroundings. Coming out of her thoughts long enough, Rose looked up in the rearview mirror to meet Adrian's eyes and give him a full blown Rose smile. She really did miss him, and now that he was here they were definitely going to tear up the town.

Rose's POV

Moving my eyes a few centimeters to the left, I ended up looking at Dimitri in the mirror. At first it seemed like he didn't even notice that I was looking at him, so I just continued to do it. Studying his features, and trying to find anything different about him. His hair was slightly longer, still able to be pulled into a ponytail (the one that she silently adored), granted it was a more disheveled than what she was used too. He had a light beard coating his cheeks, and even I had to admit that it was kind of hot, and I was never a fan of beards.

That was when he met my eyes and the mirror, and neither of us could look away. His eyes held something so much different, maybe a hint of pain and something else. Determination, maybe? Noticing the corner of the lips peak up into just the barest hint of a smile, I thought it was safe to send one back. Sadly, I guess I was wrong, or picked up on it wrong, because as soon as I sent my tiny smile back, his face shut down. His eyes once again cold and guarded, not showing any hint of emotion. I closed my eyes, and let out a small sigh. My only thought being, "what the hell did I get myself into"?

Dimitri's POV

We had to be at least an hour into the car ride by now and I still couldn't take my eyes off of her. Even from the back, and the slight glimpse I got of her face, I could tell that she was still as beautiful as ever. More so now as there was just something about her, something that she was hiding, but it made me want her even more. Not that I could admit it to her just yet, I needed to plan something, something big, but not flashy, Rose didn't like flashy. At least my Roza didn't like anything flashy, what if this Rose was different. For all I know she wasn't the same one that I fell in love with. Taking in a deep breath, I began to feel as if I was being watched, looking away from the back of her seat I looked up in the mirror.

Finding Rose look at me was a bit of a shocking feeling, especially given her eyes, the gold color pooling, and looking just so beautiful. It suited her, the gold, it really did. Not that brown was a bad color or anything, I just felt that gold brought out her personality a bit more. It was surprising, it was mysterious, and it screamed that she knew what she wanted. I took time looking at her face, trying to memorize her once again. Her skin was still flawless, her hair still perfect, I don't think I could ever find a flaw within her. The love I felt for her at that very moment hit me hard, and even I couldn't help but let the small smile slip through, and I was elated when I saw her smile back. Then of course my mind had to go _there._ To the pitying area. 'She doesn't care, you threw her away. She is just being nice.'

Shutting down my smile quickly, and putting up my guardian mask was easier than it should have been, especially when it came to her. I continued to stare at her though my masked eyes, and it shocked me a bit the way she seemed let down when it happened. That was the same reaction she used to have! My emotions causing a flip flop all though out my stomach.

I looked out the window, feeling happier than I have in a while to see the darkness dropping overhead. Guardian instincts quickly activated and I had to speak up, "How much longer until we get to the manor? It's getting dark out, and the Princess needs to be safe when the sun goes down."

The guy in the front really didn't appear to like us which made me question how well this protection thing was going to work, but he answered anyway. Staring straight ahead at the road, all he said was, "We are about a half an hour out, maybe a little less depending on how fast I drive." My insides were tense, I was preparing for a fight. Strigoi always knew just when to attack and it was usually just as soon as the sun went down. Being in new territory it was slightly less probable, as no one knew that the Princess was here yet, but I can't help but worry. Didn't need my Roza to think I had grown weak in the time when she wasn't around. Even though I may have, just a bit. I didn't want her to know that I had all but given up, after all, I was still a man, and I didn't want her thinking that I needed protecting from her and her 'family,' as did the Princess.

Rose turned her head around once more to address us all, her eyes finding all of us, well Adrian and myself as the Princess refused to look at Rose, "Don't worry. Right now, no one but Kirova and the Queen know where you are. You are here for us to protect, and we know how to do that. We aren't even a 30 minutes out of the way, less than 5 in all honesty. This guy just loves to fuck with people," she said. Her voice was still so beautiful, and it just did things to me, I didn't want to do anything. I could literally just listen to her talk all day long, and I would never have a problem. I wanted her to tell me everything with that sweet voice of hers. Tell me everything that she has been doing the last few years. Tell me why she was here, what she was doing here, who this family of hers was, and of course if she was with someone else. In all honesty, I don't think I could take hearing that, I don't think I would be able to come out of the state that would put me in. I was already drowning, and the only thing that could save me right now was Rose, and I don't even know if she will ever have me again.

My thoughts were interrupted when the car turned down a bumpy road, or what I assumed was a road. Coming up on gate and cement wall, it appeared that it was a driveway, not a road. The gate opened, and the small ride up to the manor was actually quite ominous. Looking outside it was dark, as night had finally fallen, but the land could be seen that it would go on forever. The car came to a heavy halt, and I jerked forward against the seatbelt as did Adrian and the Princess, I looked over to make sure she was okay and she gave me a tiny nod. Unhooking out seatbelts, we weren't really sure what we should do, if we should get out or wait on further instruction. Rose and the driver got out of the car quickly, so I opened my door and followed. I got out just in time to see Rose stretch away the stiffness in her body; bending forward ever so slightly to pull her back, before reaching her arms above her head. This last motion caused just the slightest bit of her shirt to ride up, showing me just a hint of skin on her back and hips. My mouth went dry, and I couldn't bring myself to look away, which resulted in her turning around and catching me staring at her.

I blushed before rushing over to the other side of the car to help the Princess out, and let Adrian climb out himself. I still wasn't happy he was here. Going around to the back of the car, I noticed Rose and the driver were already there, grabbing out bags out of the back and throwing them over their shoulders. Those bags weren't light either, I had slight trouble carrying the Princess's, so how did she just swing it up like a feather?

My thoughts were once again interrupted, this time by the clearing of a throat. The three of us looked up to the stairs of the manor to see a man standing there, he had to be at least 35, definitely older than me. Looking over the three of us, the man appeared as if he were assessing us, trying to identify us just by our looks. He moved his head ever so slightly to look at Rose, who looked as if she was waiting with baited breath herself, he nodded at her once which caused to her exhale in what looked like relief. She walked inside with the bags and left us alone with this man. I was on edge, and I could tell the Princess was slightly scared because she moved closer to me, and Adrian, not even pretending to appear strong.

Smirking slightly, the man spoke with a gruff voice, his voice giving off the vibe of a smoker, "Welcome to my home, my name is Deacon, and I do hope that you had a good journey. If you would follow me inside, we will get you situated up in your rooms for the night, and allow you to relax off your jet lag. Tomorrow we will be having a morning meeting, 9 am, and I expect each of you to be there. At that time we will be going over rules, and what is expected of you as you are guests in this house."

Deacon didn't even wait for a response before turning his back and walking inside. Gently nudging the Princess in front of me, we started to walk towards the door, not noticing the pair of golden eyes watching us from the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lissa's POV

I wearily followed Dimitri into the manor that we were supposed to live in for who knows how long. If the inside of the manor was anything like the outside, it was going to be promising. Definitely something I could get used to, living here, I mean. Once we got inside, I couldn't help but be slightly shocked. It was definitely beautiful, a rustic sort of beauty. Nothing like the houses in the Moroi community, but beautiful. The walls were a nice light blue, with wooden paneling starting halfway down the walls, the floor was wooden and covered by a nice rug. The furniture didn't look like it was taken from a second hand store, so it wasn't like I was going to be living in poverty.

I looked around, eyeing the rest of the family that I was supposed to live with; they stood close to each other, seemingly whispering to each other. Though what surprised me was that I couldn't hear them, we Moroi had excellent hearing and I should have been able to, but it was like they weren't making any sounds. Turning away, I continued to look around, my eyes landing on my bag, and it was sitting on the floor. What the hell do these people think they are doing? That bag cost more than this house, let's not even begin to touch the price of everything inside. I started to fume again, just when I thought this was going to be a fine stay, it changed yet again.

Finally it seemed like their talk ended, and Rose stepped forward out of the pack, and approached us. Looking at the three of us, she said, "If you would each pick up your bags I am going to show you the rooms that you will be staying in," she stopped speaking for a minute as if waiting for us to move. Dimitri and Adrian made a move to grab their bags, while I just stood there. Grab my own bag, who the hell did she think I was? I am a princess god damn it, so I just looked at Dimitri, cleared my throat and looked at my bag. He got the hint and went to pick it up, but right before he got to it Rose spoke up again, "No," which caused Dimitri and myself to look at her in confusion, he straightened up and Rose looked directly at me before speaking again, "Vasillia is to grab her own bag, and take it to her own room while I lead the way. You are not to do it for her."

I gave her a look of, 'yeah right,' before she looked at me again with a smirk. She spoke again this time looking at just Dimitri and Adrian, "Well, if she wants to be a priss, let her. If you would follow me, with your own bags please, I will show you two the way. She can stand here and pout for as long as she wishes." She and the boys started to walk away and I could not believe them; who did she think she was, I am the princess, not her. She may have a new family, and a new way of life but she is still just a lowly Dhampir. Compared to me she is nothing!

Dimitri's POV

As I walked away from the Princess, I felt slightly empowered. I wasn't carrying her bag or following after her. I was responsible for myself right now, and myself only. I could figure out a way to make this work, to talk to Rose and make everything okay again. Granted with the looks that she and Ivashkov kept sending each other, I wonder if I even have a chance anymore.

Ignoring Ivashkov, I listened to Rose rattle off what room is whose and where the bathrooms are, the kitchen and so on. Passing door after door this place was definitely bigger on the inside than it looked on the outside. Picture adorned the walls of the so called 'family,' everyone looked happy and like they were living a lovely life. I could see a picture of Rose on the wall, she wore the traditional cap and gown while holding a piece of paper, and she was standing next to the guy from downstairs, Deacon. Both looked super happy and it was brilliant to see, I felt immensely proud of her, and she still looked so beautiful.

Another picture was one of the other guys from downstairs, I didn't know his name but he and another man were in it together; their arms around each other shoulders, and one wearing a fishing cap. It seemed like the memories in this place lived on and on in pictures; and it was never ending. I wanted a life like that, a life where I could just live with my family and be free of everything that I had to do in my Dhampir life. I wish I could be like Rose, that I had the courage to run away and make my own life for myself, but instead I'm stuck. I have nowhere to go and no one to run to, and just the thought made my heart clench a bit.

Coming out of my head and back into the real world, I noticed that we had stopped walking. Looking around I found Rose just staring at me curiously, her beautiful but wild golden eyes staring at me, searching my face as if to see what was wrong with me. I gave her a small smile before I realized that Adrian was no longer with us, we must have already passed his room. Rose gave a small smile back before opening a white door that was in front of us, "This is your room, Dimitri. I know it is kind of small but we don't really have big rooms here. There is a full bed, a closet, a dresser, and mirror. All the essentials that you will need. My room is next door if you need anything, sorry if it is too close, but as I said, we are running out of rooms with all the guests. I hope you get settled in okay, and I guess I will see you tomorrow. 9 am sharp. Be on time as Deacon really hates late comers."

She went to walk away, but I thought a little ahead and dropped my bag quickly to grab her wrist. I gave a little tug to stop her from walking, and she froze. She froze, and I froze, and I had no idea what to do now. I didn't.

Lissa's POV

Uncomfortable was what I felt, Rose's family was sitting around and talking about today's events. Picking us up, driving us, and everything. The one named Jace was laughing as he talked about how he greeted us earlier, I personally didn't think it was funny, but the way he told it made me crack a smile. I was still just standing there, looking around, arms hugging my middle with a few thoughts passing through my head, the darkness was swirling but it wasn't as bad as before when we first arrived. I have no idea why I acted the way I did, I didn't normally act that way, and for Rose to call me out on it was relatively refreshing. It was probably just because I was uncomfortable and all, but that could be it.

Looking around manor in which Rose's new family resides, new family, damn that phrase hurt more than I could imagine, I met Jace's eyes. He looked me up and down and raised in eyebrow, nudging his head to the left as if motioning for me to sit beside him. I don't know what it was but there was something about him, something that sent shivers down my spine. His eyes held lust and I'm pretty sure mine reflected the same emotions right back, and before I could stop myself I went and sat next to him. His arm flung around my shoulders and I cuddled into his upper body. For this first time in forever, I felt truly safe. Safer than I ever had in Court, and safer than I ever have near Christian. Thinking his name, the name of my husband should have done something to me, should have made me feel bad about cuddling with this complete stranger but I couldn't, nothing about me was saying that this was wrong. Nothing.

Rose's POV

He was touching me, Dimitri, my Dimitri was touching my arm, his hand fully wrapped around my wrist preventing me from moving. I turned my head to look into his eyes, gasping in a fitful breath I didn't know what to think or what to do. I didn't know what he was going to do. Emotions swirled throughout his beautiful eyes and I was lost, my motions lost on my own and he pulled my wrist bringing me in closer to him. Chest to chest we stood, his eyes looking down at my shorter frame, and I knew that no matter how much I tried I would never be able to stop loving this man.

Slowly leaning down, Dimitri never let his gaze falter from my eyes, he turned his head and his lips met my check quickly to the point I wasn't even sure if it really happened. Letting go of my wrist, he whispered, "Goodnight, my Roza," and before I could blink, he was gone, the door to his room closing behind him. It took me a few more minutes to actually drag myself out of the hallway and into my room, I didn't even know I was moving, let alone where I was going. Finally arriving at the familiar setting of my room, I flung myself down on my bed, not changing out of my clothes not doing anything. I stared at the ceiling and gripped my pillow thinking one thought, 'what was going to happen now'?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rose's POV

Tossing and turning, I lay within the confines of my room; the walls closing in on me, as the air became stale. Looking at my alarm clock to my right, I noticed that the time read just after 1 am. Only eight more hours until the meeting, six if I want to get up and actually have a shower and start preparing breakfast for everyone. I sighed, seeing Dimitri was a lot harder than I thought it would be, he was still very easy on the eyes and his muscles, I swear they have gotten even bigger. Subconsciously I held my hand to my heart, the same wrist that he just grabbed. His touch was still able to illicit sparks within me, and I did not know how much longer I would be able to keep up this act. Do I still love him? Of course I do, I never stopped; but what he said that night really hurt me and I just don't know what to do about it.

'Dimitri. Dimitri. Dimitri,' my brain kept chanting and it would not stop. My inner self wanted me to mark my claim, make sure that he knew he was no one else's; but the problem being, he wasn't mine. Maybe he never actually was, maybe he was lying the entire time he was with me. Maybe if it was that easy for him to just up and decide that he didn't love me anymore, it was never there to begin with. 'NO,' my brain shouted back at me. It wasn't possible for him to have lied throughout our relationship, not through our original bonding. If he had lied, my inner self wouldn't want him now, and wouldn't be calling at me to make my claim. To leave a mark that everyone could see and prove he was mine.

I stood, needing to rid myself of thoughts and emotions. Bring myself back to a calm state and prepare for the meeting in the morning. Standing in front of my mirror I analyzed myself seeing everything that had become different in the past few years. My hair was longer, slightly lighter; I was surprisingly leaner then I was as a Guardian which is saying something given how much training I did. What always got to me was my eyes, the golden color that they were now, and I loved them. Sure, it was different than my brown eyes and definitely took some getting used to, but they worked with the rest of my physique. Turning toward the door, I opened it and proceeded on my way out. I needed a run.

Turning right out my door, I pass the guest rooms. Adrian's was on my left, the light out and no noise but soft breathing, guess his drunkenness paid off. Not having to get used to sleeping at night rather than during the day. Lissa's was right after his, but it didn't seem like she ever made it up last night as no sounds were coming from her room. Finally, the last door was Dimitri's and his door was actually on my right, which mean we share a wall…and bathroom. Shit, I forgot about that part.

His light was on, a little snippet just peeking through the foot of the door. Leaning on the wall next to his door, I breathed in deeply, his smell reaching my nose due to my acute sense of smell. He smelled the same, and it was amazing. Definitely had me getting a little damp as I still have yet to make my claim. He wasn't doing anything, probably sitting on his bed and trying to get used to actually sleeping during the night. A human time table.

I sighed once and pushed off the wall, walking quickly down the hall and down the stairs. I needed to get out; I needed to run.

Demitri's POV

This sleeping during the night thing was really going to be difficult getting used to, I don't actually recall the last time I slept while it was dark out. I tossed and turned since Rosa left me at my room, still being able to feel the softness of her skin against my palm. Perhaps reaching out and grabbing her wrist wasn't the best move to make, but it happened without me even thinking about it. I missed the feeling, holding her against me, hearing that sweet little gasp of hers. I missed it.

I sat up quickly, I was over heating and my thoughts were definitely turning a touch too impure. I wanted her…no I needed her and I was going to figure out a way to make it work, a way to get her to forgive me. I needed her in my life. She is my life, my Roza.

I slowly stood and got out of bed, I needed to think, I needed to plan something. Not something extravagant, she wasn't into big gestures, she preferred to smaller ones, ones from the heart. I turned on the light, truly, after everything I have seen I wasn't too big a fan of the dark. I knew it wouldn't hurt me, but lights made everything easier. I leaned on the wall, next to the door, and just breathed. I could hear Roza in the next room tossing and turning, the slight squeak of the bed made it obvious that she couldn't sleep either. I paused my thoughts and just listened, and before I knew it, she walked out of her room and was standing before my door – not doing anything, just standing. I can't help but wonder what is going through her head, what thoughts are circulating within her brain; is she thinking about me or something else. I listen to her, she listens for me, it's almost like we are playing a game of cat and mouse, who's going to pounce first.

A sweet, familiar aroma fills my nose and my eyes close. I remember that smell, and my body reacts almost immediately in response; though before I can do anything she rushes off down the hall, in the direction away from her room. The front door opens and closes, and she's out it. She's outside in the middle of the night. Dangerous, and stupid. She could get attacked or hurt or worse, and I hurry to the window to see her run out in the trees. Not bothering to look around her or verify her surroundings, she just takes off as if she feels nothing could hurt her.

My thoughts lose control quickly, the need to protect her entirely overpowering, and I rush out as well. Hurrying down the stairs, and reach the door just as I hear a voice behind me, "Where do you think you're going at this time of night"? I peak around my shoulder, it was Deacon, and he's staring me down. He knows exactly where I was going, exactly what I was planning on doing – even though in all honesty, I wasn't sure what I was going to do myself.

I found myself telling him the truth, how Roza just ran outside and how I felt like she could get hurt, he continued to stare me down before saying, "She is going to be fine. She is a fighter and she knows how to defend herself. If she wanted you're company, she would have asked for it. I guarantee you she will be back by our meeting in the morning, which you need to be at. I suggest you go back upstairs and try to sleep. Your exhaustion is not something that we need to worry about. Everyone here can take care of themselves, and for those who can't, we have those who can protect them as well. Now. Go."

I found myself bowing my head in agreement, it sounded and felt like an order. I don't know why but I listened. I listened to this man who had absolutely no control over me and followed his instructions. I walked past him, back up the stairs and into my room where my thoughts had me toss for the rest of the night. Not an inkling of sleep was found. I was too worried about my Roza, watching her run off into the night. I didn't want to think she was running away from me, not again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Rose's POV

As I ran out the door I could feel a familiar set of eyes watching me, watching my every move. Running away from him. I couldn't help it though, I needed to get away for a bit, and right now, as much as I hated hurting him, my mind needed clearing. It needed to stop screaming at me to claim my mate, to forget what happened in the past, but it's hard. I want to, and it seems as if he does too, but my heart still remembers the pain. I love him, and I want him; God knows I want him, but it's not possible. Not fair to him. Not fair to my pack, my family. They were who I need to care for right now, with everything going on outside of the pack, all the mutt running around, we need to make sure we stay on top of our game. Coming after us, while a stupid thought on their part, I couldn't have my mind wonder to the thoughts of mating. Of feeling Demitri's hand on my skin, rubbing soothing circles on my hips before hoisting me up and having me wrap my legs around his waist. Feeling him press me against the wall and grinding his… no stop stop stop do not go there. You came out here to run, now start running!

Looking around I let my eyes take in everything around me, making sure not a single soul was hiding through the wood. Once I determined that everything was clear, I started to hurriedly shred myself of my clothing, last thing I needed to do was rip open another pair. Folding them neatly, I placed them underneath a tree; I was approximately a mile from the house, far enough away so that neither Demitri, nor Lissa would hear me scream. I wasn't worried about Adrian, he knew everything, he just hasn't seen or heard me transform yet.

Bending over I leaned my hands on my knees bracing myself for shift; it was painful, bones shifting and breaking, skin stretching to accommodate the new shape of my body, and fur erupted from me body as I fell on all fours, a piercing howl erupting in the distance. With that I was off, sprinting through the woods at a fast pace – the various color I'm used to seeing gone, traded in for black and white, every once in a while there were specks of gold mixed in the air. Air whipped past my face and it felt like I was flying, running on two legs is not the same as four, and nowhere near as fast. My mind felt clearer and clearer as I raced through the wood for what felt like an eternity, the sky was still black so it wasn't actually all that long. My scent became stronger to me and soon I was right back at the tree where I shifted, not yet ready to change back, I laid down, placed my head on my paws and felt my eyes close.

Dreamscape

My eyes opened and I took in the sights around me, I was on a beach, it was warm, the sun was high, the water crystal clear. I'd been here before; many many time, arms wrapped around my middle and I leaned back, Adrian's smell taking over me. I missed him, missed this. No we were not lovers, but we were best friends…who had occasionally used each other for sex, but hey, a girl's got needs you know?

"Little Dhampir, I missed you," said Adrian, and he was right, it had been a while. I was still very unused to seeing him sober, curtesy of his new girlfriend, Sydney. Sydney was great, I've met her a few times, never in person of course, always in dreams. She is doing worlds for Adrian and all his habits, slowly getting him to kick each and every one. Problem being, Sydney was an Alchemist, and Alchemists are known for helping us Dhampirs cleaning up messes that happen with Strigoi. Do they like it, absolutely not. Actually pretty sure that it is the bane of their existence, but of course, need to keep the magical world hidden and all of that shit.

Since Adrian met Sydney, he and I stopped our fleeting affair, which left me very pent up but at the same time, I wanted to respect the relationship. Adrian and I would never be together, at least not romantically and that was okay. He deserved someone who would make him happy, someone who would make him a better person; and that person was most definitely Sydney.

"Adrian. I missed you too," I say as I turn around in his arms. I give him a small peck on the cheek and a tight hug. Before I know it my feet are off the ground and I'm being spun around in circles, laughing my ass off. Sadly, while this was our hello, I also knew it was our goodbye. Adrian had only come for the initial meet and greet, and for a quick visit, but he was needed back at the Academy. He was a professor their now, shocking I know, but he was trying to teach other Spirit wielders how to handle the darkness; at least how to handle it differently than he did when he was there age.

"Something tells me that you had to take a run, considering I had to clothe you in this dream. Not that I haven't previously seen it," Adrian joked as he wiggled his eye brows up and down. Slapping his chest I just laugh and tell him to stop being such a dork; but I know he never will. He can be quite adorable and that was one of the main reasons I love him. Granted this love may only be platonic, but still.

Meeting his eyes I let out a big sigh, my thoughts starting to race again. I pull away from him and turn to face the water; finding a rock next to us I plop down. It isn't even a second before I start to get the words out to Adrian, finding some relief in being able to admit my feelings out loud once again.

"I love him Adrian. I am absolutely in love with him, but it doesn't matter. No matter how much I have forgiven him for what he said or did in the past the relationship would never work. It has to be written in the rules somewhere that a wolf can't mix with a vampire. Granted, that probably is mostly because I am also considered an abomination being the first fucking female werewolf our kind has seen. We aren't supposed to be strong enough to withstand the change and yet I did. Now, I want to be with him but I can't," I cried out to him, I clutched my legs to my chest and just sat there. Adrian, not saying anything just put his arm around my shoulders because he actually, for once, had no comeback. Nothing at all that he could say to make this any better. No words of encouragement, no nothing.

Finally, sighing, he looked at me and said, "Rose, nothing about this is right. Technically, we aren't even supposed to exist. No one knows what or who we are, it just matters that things happen the way that they are supposed to happen. If you want it, because god knows he does, I say you go for it. You never know what tomorrow may bring. But for right now, you have to wake up. The spirit energy is fading, and you need to wake up to come back and meet up with me to say goodbye. I'm leaving in about an hour before your meeting takes place."

Real Life

I blinked at him once, and just as I threw my arms around him in a hug, the dream faded. I woke up alone on the forest of the wood, naked of course, next to my clothes. The sun had risen, but just barely meaning that it was approximately 7:30 in the morning. I had just enough time to get back to the manor and take a shower before the meeting. Before I had to face Demitri again and figure out just what I was going to do about him and myself. Or if I should even attempt anything with him in general.


End file.
